


Painful Laughs

by MapleNotebook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Meetings, I Tried, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleNotebook/pseuds/MapleNotebook
Summary: Bored at a meeting, France meets a new 'friend'. Both annoyed and fascinated by her cold personality, a simple yet interesting thought crosses his mind.





	Painful Laughs

Legs crossed and eyes on the ceiling, Francis Bonnefoy is left waiting for his meeting partner to arrive. A slight hint of annoyance showing itself on his face as he closes his eyes and decides to let his mind wander for a bit in boredom. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he even entertains the thought of bailing on the meeting all together so he could go home and get some well-deserved beauty sleep.  
 “No Francis, you have a reputation to uphold.” He whispers to himself, running a hand through his perfect golden mane. However an innocent glance at the door does tempt him more than enough to lure the man into sweet fantasies of sitting at home in bath with a good book and a bottle of wine. Out of curiosity he checks if the coast is clear. Pushing himself out of his chair, he casually wanders over to the exit, only to promptly be hit in the face with the door.  
 “France?” A familiar voice calls out. Closing the door behind himself, Ivan soon enough sees the man in question right beside him. “France? Why are you so red in the face?”  
Looking up from his hand, the all too common metallic smell greets the French man. “Oh you know, I guess people do tend to be red in the face when they bleed, do they not?”  
 “No, I mean your face is red. As if you’re blushing.”  
 “Ah, oh, well, I’m sure it’s nothing, don’t you worry about me. Either way, I’m glad you could make it, Ivan!” Francis’s attempt at avoiding the question is painfully obvious. Not that Ivan could be bothered to go further in on it.  
 “Nice to see you’re still alive as well.” The tall man responds, leaving his fellow nation to shoot him an annoyed glance behind his back as they wander over to the meeting table.  
Mid walk however, the default ringtone of a phone can be heard sounding. Knowing fully well it wasn’t his ringtone, Francis looks over the other man before pulling out his handkerchief from his pocket to clear away the last bit of blood off of his face. Staring at the red strains on the flowery fabric, he can’t be bothered to overhear to conversation until his name is called.  
 “France? My boss is calling me.” Ivan says as he hastily walks out of the room. Groaning at the further delay, Francis walks over to his chair and let’s himself flop down.  
No more than a minute could have passed between the moment the man had sat down and now, but the cough from behind him sure startled him, causing him to practically jump up out of his seat. Looking behind him, it appears that nothing –or rather no one– is there. Taking a quick second and third look, a pathetic laugh escapes his throat.  
 “I cannot believe that after all these years I really am finally losing my mind. What cruel faith is that?”  
 “I’m right here, genius.” A voice responds from the corner, finally guiding Francis’s eyes to the correct spot. And indeed, right there in the corner of the room is another person. A lady at that from the looks of it.  
It takes him a good second to take in who had just spoken. The lady has platinum hair, purple eyes and a harsh expression. Noticing the man just staring at her, the lady rolls her eyes before speaking.  
 “I’ve known you for 244 years and you can’t recall who I am?”  
 “244 years? Umm… Give me a moment.”  
 “Belarus. I’m Belarus.” The lady finally reveals, sounding rather hostile and annoyed. Belarus can almost see the puzzle pieces click together behind Francis’s eyes.  
 “Ooh, Belarus! However could I have forgotten you? My dear old friend, please sit down! We have so much to catch up on! Please, let me get you some coffee while we are at it!”  
 “I prefer tea actually.”  
Francis gasps, playing hurt at her statement and doing his best to hide his annoyance at her cold personality. However, an idea light up in his mind.

 “Thank you.” Belarus mutters out as she takes hold of the cup of tea. With a grin France sits down right beside her, scooting his chair a little closer over to hers. Despite the distance he closed between them being minimal, Belarus still glares at the man besides her.   
 “And just what do you think you’re doing, mister playboy? Don’t you have boyfriend to try this with?”   
Rolling his eyes, France just smiles innocently. “Actually no, I am still on the market. But that’s not important right now. How’s the tea?” He proceeds to take a sip of his own drink, with one eye on the lady next to him.   
 “As good as machine tea gets, I guess.”

 “You know, I think I can change your opinion on coffee.” France breaks the silence that had fallen between them. Raising an eyebrow, Belarus looks at him cautiously.   
 “And just how are you planning on doing that?” She asks, crumpling up her empty paper cup and tossing it behind her, miraculously getting it in the bin without even looking.   
Leaning in perhaps a little too close to the lady, France responds with a simple “Come with me after the meeting and I’ll show you.”  
Clearly not impressed by the other nation’s response, Belarus is about to answer when the door to the room opens once more.

“You’re making friends? How nice!” Russia’s voice calls out into the room. Clearly startled, Belarus is about to protest when her newfound ‘friend’ puts his arm around her shoulders. “Oh, why yes! We were getting along great while you were gone!” France can almost feeling the bloodlust dripping off of the Belarusian. Unlike his sister, Russia seems to be overjoyed at this notion. “That’s wonderful! Where are you guys going?”   
 “Starbucks!” France doesn’t even have to think about the question. Perhaps not the answer Russia had expected, but regardless he still seemed happy as he said “Alright, I’ll come pick Belarus up afterwards! How about we have the meeting some other time?”   
 “Sounds like a plan!” The blond man could feel sharp nails digging into his leg underneath the table, but he did his best to ignore it. Though it was indeed hard to suppress his entertainment.

After all, what better way to score a date?


End file.
